A trip to emptiness
by Shadowgate
Summary: Kenny and his family go on a trip that they will regret.
1. Chapter 1

A trip to emptiness.

By Shadowgate

…

Kenny McCormick was running at full speed. It was only 8:30 AM and in 45 minutes he along with the rest of his family would leave for Nebraska. His dad wanted to see some old friends and he knew the trip was going to suck period.

He saw Kyle on the basketball court.

"Kyle!" Kenny exclaimed as he stopped to catch his breath.

Kyle said "hey Kenny how's it going?"

Kenny said "fucked up and shitty because I have to go to Nebraska. My dad wants to see some old friends and it's going to suck like a motherfucking vacuum cleaner."

Kyle said "well why's it going to suck so hard?"

Kenny said "I don't care for my dad's stupid friends and I'd rather stay here. I hate to ask this but could I borrow some money?"

Kyle asked "how much do you need?"

Kenny said "well I want to get my sister a slurpee at Stop and Go because she's had a shitty week and I doubt my parents will have much money for snacks."

Kyle said "here's 10 dollars."

Kenny said "thank you Kyle you are the best."

Kenny rushed back home to see his parents both fighting and packing at the same time. It wasn't long before it was time to head out. Kevin was pissed off as usual. Kenny said "we're in luck I got 10 bucks from my friend Kyle" to his sister and he assured her he'd be able to buy her some snacks at Stop and Go since their mom had little money and Stuart would buy beer.

They took off on a long trip and Kenny began feeling nauseated.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

A trip to emptiness

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

….

When they finally pulled up to the ranch on what seemed like the longest car trip of their lives they were so happy. Kenny and Karen especially wanted to get out and stretch. Stuart explained to everyone how his friends from high school Johnny and Tanner rented this ranch. Carol jumped on Stuart and said "if you'd done something with your life maybe you'd have money to rent a ranch."

Kenny says to Kevin "I have a bad feeling about this trip."

Kevin asked "why?"

Kenny said he just did. When they got out of the car Johnny and Tanner met them. Kenny was told to take his hood off so the two hosts could see what he looked like.

Karen thought it was stunning when the sun shined on Kenny's blond hair.

Kevin said "oh look they're bringing out lunch and of course beer for dad."

Kenny says "well mom and dad like to drink."

Kevin says "dad picks a fight with me in front of his friends I'll pick up a rock and try to kill him. I won't have him call me a 'sissy' or a 'faggot' in front of everyone."

Kenny said "remember that Bruce Springsteen song we listened to called 'Trapped' and it was about him walking away from something bad?"

Kevin said "yes and it was a cover by the way."

Kenny said "well dad's not the school bully or some kid in school who's picking a fight with you. You got in a fight with dad because you both got drunk and he was on meth. The cops came and look at what happened. You won't just hurt dad if you fight dad. With family the world turns upside down. Things are different and you have to act differently."

Kevin says "Kenny that's a good point. I should not fight dad because you both get hurt in the long run. I'll be strong and tell dad I won't fight him and that he's a chicken shit for picking a fight with his kid."

Karen stated "when my mom wants me to be strong she says 'grow up and put your big girl pants on' and I don't say anything after that or she'll smack me."

Kenny says "well then it's settled Kevin can put his big girl pants on when dad picks a fight. He can put his big girl pants on and walk away."

Kenny and Karen both laugh and Kevin says "shut up Kenny."

Hot food was put out on a table for all to enjoy. Kenny was glad his dad had friends who owned a ranch. All of a sudden the nausea and bad feelings he had from the beginning of the trip were gone.

Carol said "why don't you kids go play out in the fields?"

Kenny said "Karen don't run too far away."

Kevin laughed "oh yeah the children of the corn might get her. Or should I say children of the wheat field oh they might kidnap her and teach her to plow."

Kenny turns to Kevin and says "your jokes suck!"

Carol says "you kids go and run around. I'm glad I could get you all out of the house at once."

Kenny and Karen took off into the fields. They saw hay and while running they both tripped and laughed.

Karen said "oh Kenny look at the sky it's so beautiful."

Kenny said "let's go run a whole mile I'll bet we can."

Karen said "nothing better than kids running under a blue sky we'll remember this forever. We'll tell our kids about it."

They got up and took off. Then they went up a hill and looked just beyond and to their surprise they saw a school. The school had a playground.

Karen pointed out to Kenny "look Kenny there's a school."

Kenny said "it says John Ralph's Catholic School. Oh it must be a private school."

Karen said "well it's not a school day and we have the whole playground to ourselves. Talk about private hmm."

Kenny smiles and they go straight to the playground.

After 15 minutes of playing on the playground Karen notices a door to the school is open. She points it out to Kenny and he says "well we could go in to have a look."

When they entered the school Kenny looked up and saw a picture on the wall. It said John Ralph and below the name of John Ralph it said "John Ralph's Catholic Reform School" and the years 1939-1941.

Kenny said "this isn't a private school. It's a reform school that operated long ago."

Karen looked inside a classroom and she saw straps and paddles. She pointed it out to Kenny.

Kenny said "what's really sad is kids who got caught skipping school or trespassing ended up here."

Karen asked "what about kids who murdered other kids?"

Kenny answered "back then kids were locked up forever for doing that."

Karen stated "I'd hate to see a kid get beaten with a strap like that for trespassing."

Kenny said "don't go into the classroom. Let's leave this building I can feel nothing but evil in here."

Karen responded "I feel it as well. It's like there's this bad feeling that is passing through me I've never felt anything like this before."

All of the sudden the door they entered slammed shut and they felt a blast of freezing cold wind hit both of them. The wind came out of nowhere.

"Where and how did that wind come about Kenny?"

Kenny said he had no clue. He had to explain to her that this was something not of this world.

Kenny grabbed Karen for a hug and Karen said "I'm scared" and then she said "let's get the door open."

They tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

Kenny said "shit" and Karen said "why did you allow me to come in here?"

Kenny said "I'll get you out of here Karen I swear I will."

Karen took off and ran down the hall.

Kenny yelled "KAREN NO GET BACK HERE!"

A few minutes later Kenny noticed the door to what was once the office of the Reform School's Abusive Headmaster was open. He heard some squirming.

Kenny said from outside the principal's office "it's ironic kids are usually afraid of going to the principal's office but you got scared and went straight to it."

Kenny entered the principal's office and Karen stood up from having hid behind the desk.

Karen said "hey there are old files on the kids who stayed here."

Kenny said "well look up at the top this guy kept a shotgun on his shelf."

Karen said "why would he keep a shotgun on his shelf?"

Kenny said "back in those days when this fucking reform school operated kids had no rights. One thing was for sure he could use that shotgun anytime he wanted."

Karen began to shake.

Kenny said "hey there's a shotgun shell on his desk and I'm going to use that shotgun because I'd feel safer holding it."

Kenny grabs the shotgun and puts the shell in it. In the meantime Karen opened the cabinet. She read through the files. She told Kenny he was right that kids were in for trespassing, skipping school, or breaking curfew.

Kenny said "just think breaking curfew could have led you here and if they didn't like you they could kill you."

Karen said "hey here are two files that say "died in custody."

When Karen read out loud that they were both shot for trying to escape Kenny pointed out that they were both shot in the chest. It said in both files they tried to escape by running backwards.

Kenny asked his sister "what's wrong with that picture? They tried to escape by running backwards."

Karen moaned "this has turned out to be a horrible trip Kenny."

Kenny said "I had a feeling it would. I'll use this shotgun to shoot out a window if I have to but my goal is to get us out."

Karen said "I can't believe this place would have a playground."

Kenny responded "that playground was just for show and nothing more."

Karen said "that would make sense sadly."

They both exited the office of the former evil headmaster and Karen looked down the hall. She said "hey the gym. There could be a glass door in the gym you could shoot out and we'll be free."

They entered the gym. When they entered the gym Karen said "hey those look like ropes used in the Wild West for hanging."

Kenny said "Karen in this gym class ropes were not used for rope climbing."

Karen said "like I said" then she pauses and realizes the ropes and balance beams were used to hang children."

Karen let out a scream like she'd never screamed before.

Karen said "Kenny I want to go home."

Kenny said "there's a window by the door we came in. I can shoot out the window and then we take off for the ranch."

Karen said "okay but I have to go to the restroom."

Kenny said "there's a restroom by the entrance."

Karen said "you know in a school you see two restrooms and one says "boys" and the other says "girls" but not in this place."

Kenny said "this could have been an all boys reform school."

Karen said "no because I saw files on girls in the principal's office. We know how the Catholics love to get a hold of boys."

Kenny said "oh yes well let's go."

Karen said "you're following me in the restroom?"

Kenny said "you think I'm going to take my eyes off you while we're in this place of brutal horror? There could be a stall anyhow."

They both enter the restroom and they see a sink and toilets with stalls. What shocked both of them was a small toilet against the wall. It had no stall and above it a sign said "toilet for punishment."

Karen asked "so as punishment you had to go to the bathroom in front of everyone?"

Kenny said "No they forced kids to get down and consume the waste in that toilet. That's what you call toilet punishment those fucking bastards."

Karen yelled "MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Kenny grabbed Karen and he shot out a window. He threw the shotgun down and he yelled "WE'RE RUNNING BACK TO THE RANCH."

They took off for the ranch and didn't look back.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

A Trip to Emptiness

Chapter 3

By Shadowgate

…

Karen McCormick was hanging out with her friends Julie and Megan. They just got out the doors of South Park Elementary School. Megan suggested they go hang out at Stark's Pond.

As they walk to Stark's Pond they pass the ranch owned by Rancher Denkins suddenly day turns to night. They look up and see a Halloween Full Moon so bright and yellow.

Karen said "how'd it get dark so fast?"

Megan says "I don't know."

Julie points out "there's a police car coming toward us and lights are flashing."

Karen responded "I wonder why?"

Megan says in a dark evil voice "we're all in trouble now. Ha ha ha ha"

Karen looks at Megan and sees her eyes are bright red and she hears the siren blare.

The police officer gets out and yells "what are you doing out here? It's 2AM and you're in violation of curfew."

Karen screamed "OH NO" and the officer said "oh yes you're going to the reform school Karen McCormick."

Karen turned to run but then she watched as Mister Denkins ranch turned into the John Ralph Catholic Reform School.

She said "oh no" and then wind blew her straight into the reform school. Standing in front of her was a nun and John Ralph himself.

John said "well we have a new girl here named Karen McCormick and she broke curfew."

The nun speaks "I am Mother Superior Claire Bond and I have always said that children should be in bed at night. If you break curfew you're a bad girl."

John asks the nun "what happens to bad little girls?"

The nun replied "bad girls burn in hell."

John says "well let's take this bad little girl into the restroom for a severe beating and toilet punishment."

Karen screamed really loud and woke up to find Kenny on her left side and Kevin on her right side.

Kevin said "you were having a nightmare Karen. It's okay."

Karen said "Kenny I had a dream that I was in that reform school we visited. I had this dream that my friends and I just got out of school and then day turned to night really fast. Then a police car pulled up and said it was 2AM and I was in violation of curfew. Then I ended up in the reform school and I saw them. I saw them."

Kenny asked "who? Who did you see?"

Karen answered "I saw John Ralph and I saw a nun with a strap claiming she was the head Mother Superior. She said her name was Clare Bond and she was just like the head nun in that horror movie we watched called Silent Night Bloody Night."

Kenny said "well they're no doubt dead now. Kevin we snuck into that school with the playground not far from here. We were able to get inside because a door was open."

Kevin asked Kenny "that school was a reform school? Is that why she had this bad dream?"

Kenny said "yes Kevin it was the John Ralph Catholic Reform School."

Karen said "it was horrible they tortured and killed children there."

Kevin said "dad's friends told me all about it Karen. They said after a tornado came through here last month it ripped the door off the school. They told me all about the horrible things that took place. That school stands as a horrible legend and a reminder that some people with power will do anything to children."

Karen said "just for skipping school or breaking curfew they would do the worst things imaginable."

Kevin asked "what did the two of you see inside that school?"

Kenny said "I don't want to discuss it and Karen is scared enough."

Kevin said "I remember the two of you saying you were going to go play on that playground. You two should not have entered that school. The two of you may be the only children in history to play on the playground of the John Ralph Catholic Reform School."

Karen said "that was a powerful statement Kevin."

Kenny says "our older brother is smarter than we give him credit for."

Stuart McCormick opened the door of the room the three McCormick siblings were staying in and asked what the noise was and Kevin told him Karen had a nightmare.

Stuart was annoyed but didn't say anything. He knew that getting into a fight with his oldest son Kevin while on the trip would not be wise.

After Stuart went back to bed Karen said "I'm glad he didn't spank me."

Kenny said "if he did I would have picked up that baseball bat in the corner by the glove and baseball cap and I would have fucking killed him."

Karen said "Kenny oh let's not talk about killing."

Kevin said "we all need to get back to bed."

Karen asked Kenny "what if they come for us?"

Kenny replied "who?"

Karen said "well out of curiosity we went into that school and we shouldn't have. We trespassed what if John Ralph and his staff members come for us?"

Kenny said "they lived a long time ago and they're all long gone Karen."

Karen said "we saw a picture of John Ralph but do you think Clare Bond existed since she was in my dream?"

Kenny said "well if this particular person did exist then she existed. What you can be certain of is staff members like her did exist and well they're gone."

Karen said "well remember when we went inside the school and the door not only slammed shut and we were hit with icy cold wind inside the building? No windows were open and was wind inside the building Kenny!"

Kevin stated "she is making that up isn't she Kenny? You two got locked in that building and icy cold wind hit you inside the building Kenny?"

Kenny answered "it's true and to get out I got a loaded shotgun out of the bastard headmaster's office and shot out a window."

Kevin said "there's just no way."

Kenny said "no really I shot out a window."

Kevin said "I believe you can shoot a gun. But it's hard to believe that the door slammed shut on its own and wind came out of nowhere."

Kenny answered "it happened Kevin. The wind was so strong it blew us over. It was so cold it felt like it was 20 degrees or colder."

Kevin said "that old school maybe haunted."

Karen said "I don't even want to play on that play ground."

Kenny said "we'll never go back Karen now it's okay let's get back to sleep."

In the morning the McCormick children all enjoyed hot showers. Stuart said that after lunch they'd be heading back to South Park.

Carol McCormick asked "did you all have fun on this trip."

They all said yes but Karen added "this trip taught me to value human life mommy."

The End


End file.
